Senior Year
by Paranoidgirl
Summary: And you think the Freshman class was bad... Follow the adventures of the Monster High Senior Year Students.  DISCONTINUED.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, Monster High fanfic FILLED with O.C.s. Nine of them in varying forms of importance. Normally I'm not a fan of those, but this... I dunno, I was inspired. Also, a LOT of these are basically MH interpretations of Characters from various fandoms with various degrees of accuracy. For example, in these first chapters... Not gonna lie. Duran? He's not just inspired by Duman from Winx Club. He basically IS Duman from Winx Club. Just not in a crossover-ish feel. Don't worry, dude will get backstory.  
>Oh well, just consider this my own personal playground.<br>Well, let's get on with it... and as always, Reviews make me happy and enjoy the show

* * *

><p>"Charlie! Get up, son!" My mom called as I grudgingly woke up. Wait... that's not a hand... oh GREAT!<p>

"Charlie! I'm coming in!" Mom called again as I hurried up and quickly blocked the door, trying really hard to find the spell. C'mon... where was that spell? "Charlie?"  
>"Coming mom, just... give me a second." I was digging trough my drawers until finally I found it. Leaning against the door, I muttered the incantations, and I could feel myself reverting into my human disguise. With that he opened the door.<p>

"You were back in your normal form, huh?" My mother guessed. Well, adopted mother anyway.

"Yeah..." I admitted.

"And you left your disguise spell somewhere you couldn't find it directly?"

"Yeah..."

"What have we learned from that?"  
>"To watch my stuff."<p>

"That's my boy. Now get dressed for school." With that she left me. Looking down I realized that I was naked this entire time. Groaning, I got back and got dressed.

"Morning, Son." My dad said at the breakfast table. Again, my adopted dad. "Aw... you didn't put on your robes." He told me, seeing that I just put on my murky green shirt and pants.

"Dad, I know you and mom's religion calls for these robes to be worn all day..." I said, seeing as they indeed were wearing their long red monk-ish robes. "That's fine, I'm cool with that... but I like some individuality, okay?" They just looked at each other with that patent worried look. As if choosing my own clothes at age nineteen was a BAD thing.

"Okay. Ooh, that reminds me, I organized a surprise for you! To celebrate the new school year." My mom decided to change the subject, as she was going, the doorbell rang. "There he is!" He? What was going on? I couldn't really ask as she took my wrist and dragged me to the door to open it.

"Ta-DA!" She said, smiling broadly at me while showing the guy opening my door. I just stared. No way... that couldn't be...

"Duran?" I asked.

"Yeah..." Duran said, looking a wee bit uncomfortable as my mother was swarming around him, presenting him as a Christmas present.

"Good Lord... I-I don't know what to say. It's been so long." I tried, starting to smile. Duran was my best friend in the first year of Monster High. Until that... unfortunate incident. And even then, I was so glad to see him healthy. Or at least semi-healthy. I get the feeling he'll never get rid of those rings underneath his yellow eyes. Or that unhealthy tinge of his skin... or that white lock in his red Mohawk... I should quit before I guilt trip myself into depression again. Still, I was happy to see him. I wonder if he felt the same, or that mom forced him. She sometimes did that. Only one way to find out. "Let's get going, shall we? Thanks mom." And with that, I put an arm around him (He twitched at that) and guided him away from my mom, who kept smiling and waved as I was off to school. Off to my final year at Monster High.


	2. Chapter 2

So there we were. Walking towards school. In awkward silence.

"So..." I tried. "How long has it been now? Three years?"  
>"Yep. Three years." Duran said, not really looking at me, clutching his mailbag.<p>

"Three years since I..."  
>"Sent me to the nuthouse." Duran snapped. Oh, so he wasn't quite ready to let that go. Come to think of it, why should he?<p>

"Listen, I-I'm sorry. I never did it before. I didn't know it was that bad..." I tried, Duran just scoffed.

"You didn't know? You kept ragging on about me about how your parents didn't want you to do it because of how bad it was!"  
>"That's why I never did it before! And you know my parents, they pull things out of proportion."<p>

"And you decided to not believe them on the thing that gets people to Hospitals?"  
>"Shut up! And for the record, you were egging me on!" I shouted. Calling me out, fine, but he also had a part in this. This seemed to scare him and he backed away. Brought back memories.<p>

_Please... n-no... get away! GET AWAY!_

Backing off, I stared to the ground.

"I-I'm sorry." I muttered. "I just... I was hoping that Senior year would be the year things would become better. Like, back the way it was before..." I said, not daring to look him in the eye, before turning around. "This was a mistake." I said before speeding off. To my surprise, Duran actually followed me.  
>"WAIT!" He called, as I stopped, but didn't turn around. "I-I want it to be like before too." He admitted. That made me turn around. "I-I wouldn't have come over if I didn't want to. Wouldn't even get back to Monster High if that was the case."<p>

"So... we both want to start over and try again."

"Yeah."  
>"So... how about we just... do that?"<p>

"Yeah."

"Good." I finished, holding out my hand, he just stared at it frightfully. Taking the hint, I retracted it. "Sorry. So... on to school, then."  
>"Yeah. Wonder how the rest's doing." Duran said, as the two of us went back to... going back to school. I wondered that as well. Our class was always a bit rowdy. This year probably wouldn't be different.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

RollCall!

Alright, most of these characters are based on designs not made by me. Casey and Echo are from Guitar Hero, Ivana's from an old Dungeons and Dragon illustration and the New Guy's based on Sergei Dragunov from Tekken (Not his name, tough. Nor his origin... it will be explained later, and unlike Charlie, I'd rather leave it in the dark until the big reveal. Or at least a bit longer.)

* * *

><p>The rest of the walk to school was silent, tough the awkwardness seemed to have dropped quite some degrees. It wasn't long before we reached the doors of Monster High.<p>

"Well, this place doesn't seem to have changed much. How's the rest of the class doing?"

"I dunno." I said, smirking as I spotted something. "Ask her."

"Who?" Duran only had time to said that before Ivana, one of the Lynch sisters and part snake, crashed into him with a loud and happy squeal.

"Duran!" She cheered, still on top of him as he sat up from the fall. "You're back! Everybody! Duran's back!" She called out.

"Yeah, maybe they should know if ya didn't shove him down." Her sister, Casey said, pulling her off Duran who got up and dusted himself up. "Don't hog 'im." It was still weird to think these two were twins. Sure, they shared the same scaled skin and lack of a decent nose... however, Casey was blonde and Ivana was black-haired... I didn't have time to think further as I could feel Echo's metal arm shove me aside.

"Duran. About time you showed up again." She said, as, just like about everyone else started to swarm Duran, who just looked apologetically towards me as he got inside, followed by almost the entire class, leaving me outside. On my own. Well, almost.

"Geez, be gone for a few years and people will FLOCK you." I heard behind me, and I turned around to look straight into Alexander's yellow eyes. "Maybe I should give it a try."  
>"Alex!" I cheered, as the Incubus gave me a big hug which I heartily returned, his wings going around the both of us.<p>

"Good to see you." Alexander said. "I hope you didn't feel too bad about the others kinda ignoring you."

"Hey, I didn't come back after three years. It would be like walking in with Justin Biter; kinda obvious who would get the attention." I said, breaking the hug. "How was your holiday?"

"Same old. Same old... Auntie Morrigan came around, tough. That was fun. And we got ourselves new neighbors."

"Oh, cool. How are they?"  
>"See for yourself, their son's in our class. There he is." Alexander said, pointing at the boy sitting on the stairs. He was quite the odd one to look at, even at Monster High. Even tough it was more composure then anything else. Palid skin, slicked back and half long black hair. Tank Top and Military issue pants and boots. He had quite an amount of scars. And not like that Frankie girl, who was stitched together, these were healed wounds. It kinda paled against the glowing red eyes. Not quite that special. However, it was the way he was sitting there... Stiff. Rigid. Hands on his knees as if he was being watched by some superior or something and looking straight forward. "He's a bit... weird." Alexander whispered to me. I just shrugged.<p>

"It's MONSTER High. We're all weird here." I told him, approaching the boy. "Hey there."

No answer.

"You're new, right? The name's Charlie. This here's Alexander."

No answer.

"The rest is inside already, you probably saw them just now... they're a rowdy bunch, but nice when you got to know them."

Still no answer.

"Maybe he only speaks Zombie?" Alexander whispered again.

"Darnit, I don't know how to speak that..." I didn't have chance to try, either, as the bell rang, the new boy got up and ran inside. And I mean, FAST. That racing sound in my head was imagined, but the dust cloud I'm not so sure of.

"That's no zombie..." Alexander said as the two of us gawked. However, as we stood there, something slowly dawned upon us...

"THE BELL!" We both shouted in panic before rushing inside, hoping that we too could use such speed to get to class.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

A/N: Yeah... Sorry about the delay. You can blame writer's block, me trying to juggle four stories at once, school and a rotten banana. This one's also kinda short since I didn't know how to end it... and if you're a gamer, something just became very obvious.

* * *

><p>We were in luck, when we arrived at the classroom, it seems like the lesson didn't start yet. However, we WERE greeted by Raoul, our personal mentor from last year, probably this year as well.<p>

"So glad you could join us... I was starting to hope that this class _wouldn't _involve dramatics this year around." He said, tapping his claws on the blackboard he was writing on, grinning to show his fangs.

"Sorry, Sir. Won't happen again." I apologized as the two of us sat down.

"Well, now that we got the entire class assembled, let's start. This year I will be your Personal Mentor... again."  
>"About that, weren't you supposed to retire soon?" Ivana asked.<p>

"Miss Lynch, when your life spans centuries, fifty years from now is 'Soon'." Raoul said, soliciting some groans from the group. "So what if I'm here for another half a century, for you guys, it will be just one year. Count your blessings." Raoul smirked. "In any case, let's get the more... unique warnings for the specific students out of the way. Once again, I'd like to reiterate that spraying water on Echo is NOT a viable prank. Those sparks may look funny to you, but they really hurt and might hurt you when she comes after you. Duran, you're allowed to shift into a wolf to get to class sooner, but in the classroom, most teachers prefer for you to stay human. And most importantly: do NOT, under ANY CIRCUMSTANCE ask Charlie to remove his disguise. We all know the effects by now, some of us a bit more then others... " His voice seemed to soften, as all eyes went either to Duran, or me. There was a bit of a silence when I tried to look nowhere and act at least a bit casual... if I were to put this behind me, this didn't help. "Right... with that out of the way, let's say hi to our new student: Richard Wesker." With that, all eyes diverted to the new kid. Richard Wesker... never heard of it. "Richard, why don't you come over here and say 'Hi'?" Richard, however, didn't move. "Is... that a no?" No answer. Again. "Perhaps you speak Zombie? No shame in that. Most of us got the hang of it." More silence. "Okay... never mind, you seem like the silent type." Raoul conceded, shrugging. "Alright then. Let's get to your schedule..." And with that, the rest of the introductory class went off without a hitch.


End file.
